My Best Friend's Brother
by MsMKT86
Summary: It was Mercedes' dream to be a frontwoman, so when she finds out that local band, Grilled Cheesus is holding auditions she jumps at the chance. Mercedes and Finn have a spark during her audition but she shies away from it. You can't date your best friend's brother, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So I've had this story written for a while now. I just decided to post it because why am I holding on to it. This is my first fic using this pairing so let me know if I'm doing it any justice. I'm only going to put up this first chapter to test the waters. If you guys like it, I'll post more.**

**So, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Grilled Cheesus, places, songs you recognize, anything else that can be found in the real world or This is Me by Demi Lovato (Mitchie Torres)._**

**_TIP - BOLDED WORDS ARE SONG LYRICS_**

* * *

"Damn it!" Noah Puckerman yelled in the Hudson-Hummel garage as he slammed his cell phone back in his pocket.

"What?" Finn Hudson asked tightening the cymbal on his drum set.

"Katie's moving." Puck growled.

"What? When?" Finn said standing up. "We need her."

"Dude I know. Something about her dad got transferred and they are moving today!" Puck said plopping down on a stool.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Mike Chang asked slinging his bass on his back.

"I don't know, but Finn is going to fix it." Puck said pointing at the tall boy.

"What? Me? Why?" Finn asked defensively.

"You're the one that wanted that chick in the band. So YOU have to find a replacement." Puck said.

"Yeah man. Katie had some pipes but she was a total bitch." Mike said agreeing with Puck.

"Yeah, but you had to have her. So we caved." Puck said.

"If I did such a bad job last time, why would you let me choose again?" Finn asked.

"Because it's your fault we had to put up with her in the first place so it's only fair that you have to go out looking for another hot chick to fill her place." Puck said with a smile. "Plus Mike and I have better things to do than listen to a bunch of chick screeching our songs."

"Yeah, like our girlfriends." Mike teased, giving Puck a high five. Finn rolled his eyes and threw his drums sticks at his bandmates.

* * *

Mercedes Jones danced around her best friend Kurt Hummel's bedroom to the sounds of Whitney Houston.

"Miss Jones, I would like to congratulate you on having the best voice at McKinley High!" Kurt said as he swished her around the room.

"It's not a big deal, Kurt." she said with a big smile. Except it was a big deal. She had just won the McKinley High Gold Star Award for an Exceptional Musical Performance. The finals had come down to her and Rachel Berry, like it always did, but this year Mercedes pulled out all the stops. She preformed _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ and she blew the judges away. When Mr. Schuester handed her the trophy, Rachel had hugged her with tears in her eyes but Mercedes wondered if it was because the shorter girl couldn't use gold stars as a signature anymore.

"You beat out Rachel Berry." Kurt said. "She's won twice. It was about time you put her in her place."

"It wasn't about winning for me." she said as they flopped down on the bed. "I just wanted the chance to perform."

"Well, my stupid brother, once again missed your vocal stylings." he said rolling his eyes. "His stupid band was setting up during your performance."

"Kurt, Finn is really talented." Mercedes said. "And I like his band."

"It's called, Grilled Cheesus." Kurt said shaking his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Maybe but it's catchy." she said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and started singing along with _I'm Every Woman._ Mercedes really did like Finn's band. They had an original sound and she really admired their lead singer Katie even though she was kind of a bitch.

Mercedes and Kurt spent the afternoon watching TV and doing homework. When it got late Mercedes headed home and told Kurt to give Grilled Cheesus a chance.

* * *

The next day at school, Mercedes was shocked when Finn's voice began to boom over the loud speaker.

"Hey guys." he said happily. "I'm Finn Hudson from Grilled Cheesus and I just wanted to let all of you know that we'll be holding auditions for a new lead singer all week in the auditorium." Mercedes wanted to scream. She always dreamed of being a front-woman and being in Grilled Cheesus could be her stepping stone.

"Can you believe him?" Kurt whispered to her harshly.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Can you believe that he is announcing auditions for his stupid band on the announcements?"

"Well I guess they're desperate."

"Maybe but chances are no one shows up but Rachel and those weird goth girls who smell like potting soil." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Mercedes muttered. She wanted to audition but she didn't want to upset Kurt. For whatever reason, he hated Grilled Cheesus and anything remotely related to it.

"So do you think its a mani-pedi kind of day?" Kurt asked as the rest of the announcements droned on.

"Actually, I have to stay after school today." she said. "Mr. Schue wants to talk to me about signing up to be a Spanish tutor."

"Oh. Well, I can wait if you want." Kurt said.

"No, I don't know how long it's gonna run. I'll just call you later." Kurt nodded his head. Mercedes hadn't lied to him, she did have a meeting with Mr. Schuester about being a tutor but she also didn't want him to know that she didn't want to be around him right now. Being in Grilled Cheesus could be fun but because he was so touchy about it she would never get to experience being the front-woman.

* * *

After her meeting with Mr. Schue, Mercedes headed to the choir room. The doors were open and the only light on was the emergency light so she walked in and took a seat at the piano.

She ran her fingers across the smooth keys and pressed them gently. Mercedes spent a lot of her free time writing songs. Songs she never shared with Kurt. Not because he wouldn't appreciate them and her hard work but because they were just way, way to personal.

**"This is real, this is me." **she sang softly. **"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light...shine on me."** she crooned along with the gentle piano music. **"Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be."** her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before she played the last few notes and sang, **"This is me."** She was startled when she heard clapping from behind her.

"You're really good." a voice said. She spun around on the bench and walking toward her was Finn.

"Um, thanks." she said blushing slightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you had auditions."

"Yeah I do. I was on my way to the auditorium but I heard you singing." he said with a smile. "Are you going to try out?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Oh. That's too bad." he said walking back toward the door. "Well, see ya."

"Bye." she said with a small smile. Her heart was pounding. Finn thought she was good and he wanted to her to audition but her friendship with Kurt came first. She closed the lid on the piano and decided to just go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys are liking this story. I'm still a little nervous about it but I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter 2 let me know what you think. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVEIWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, songs you recognize, anything you can find in the real world, Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas (Shane Grey), or What I Know by Jake Epstein (Craig Manning)._**

* * *

"Uh hi." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen of his house and saw the girl from the choir room.

"Hi." she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"I'm visiting Kurt." she said.

"Oh, cool. I'm Finn."

"I know." she said with a laugh. "I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Cool." he said with a crooked smile. "I'll see you around Mercedes Jones." he was standing so close to her that she could smell him. He smelled like, Burberry, mint toothpaste and grape soda. It was the most amazing combination of things that had ever touched her nose. He was gone before she could say goodbye.

"What took you so long Diva?" Kurt asked when she returned to his room with snacks.

"I was talking to Finn." she said as she handed him a bottle of water.

"Why?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Did he bother you about being in the kitchen?"

"No, Kurt. He was just saying hi." she said rejoining him on the bed.

"Good. I love him but he treats my girlfriends like their problem children."

"Oh." Mercedes was trying to let what Kurt said sink in. She had talked to Finn Hudson twice now and he hadn't treated her like a problem child at all. She wondered what it could mean.

As Kurt did his homework, Mercedes decided to write the lyrics in her head. She wasn't sure if they would be the hook or the verse but she knew that she wanted to keep them.

"What are you always writing in that notebook?" Kurt asked trying to sneak a peak.

"Um just songs." she said shyly.

"What kind of songs?" he asked his eyes bright.

"Original songs." she said.

"Ohh, I have to hear one." he said clapping his hands.

"No, I don't think so." she said closing the book and clutching it to her chest.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"They're personal, Kurt." she said. "I'm not ready to share them yet."

"Oh, no pressure Mercy." Kurt said wrapping her up in a hug. "I'll be here, ready to listen when you're ready."

"Thanks Kurtie." she said said returning his hug. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Bright and early." he beamed as she disappeared out the door.

A few hours later, Finn stopped by his brother's room.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt asked as he moisturized his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that your friend Mercedes could sing?" the tall boy asked, leaning in the doorway.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard her. At school."

"Mercedes has an amazing voice, Finn. She just won the Gold Star Award." Kurt said looking his brother in the eye.

"Do you think she'd wanna join Grilled Cheesus?" Finn asked, his voice hopeful.

"No, I don't think that she would want to sing in your 90s garage band." Kurt said rolling his eyes as he turned back to his vanity.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to look outside of McKinley for a singer then." Finn said.

"I guess so." Kurt said.

"Do you think you could ask her?"

"Sure." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Thanks, dude." Finn said with a giant smile on his face. "Let me know." Kurt nodded his head and watched Finn disappear. He couldn't wait to laugh with Mercedes about Finn wanting her to join his dumb band.

* * *

"There you are, Diva." Kurt said standing beside her at her locker. "I am about to hand you the biggest laugh of your teenage life."

"Ok." she said, putting her books in her locker.

"Finn wants _you_ to join Grilled Cheesus." he said. Kurt was doubled over in laughter but Mercedes couldn't breathe. Finn wanted her to be in his band. She would get to sing lead. It's what she wished for. "Wait, why aren't you laughing?" Kurt asked catching his breath.

"What's funny about me singing in a band?" she asked quietly as she shoved a book into her messenger bag.

"Nothing, but it's Grilled Cheesus." Kurt said.

"So? They play instruments, they write their own songs." Mercedes said annoyed. "Have you even listened to them objectively? They're good."

"Mercedes I..."

"I want to be in the band, Kurt." she said closing her locker. "I want to be a lead singer."

"Then you should do it." he said with a smile.

"I don't want you to hate me for wanting to do it."

"Don't be silly." he said hugging her. "I could never hate you."

"Good." she hugged him back.

"I'll let Finn know you said you'll do it."

"Tell him that I still want to audition."

"What? Why?" he asked as they walked arm in arm down the hallway.

"I may not be the best choice." she said. "I may not sound good singing their songs, so I want to audition."

"You would sound amazing singing a Thai restaurant menu, Diva." Kurt said happily. "But I'll let him know."

"Thanks Kurt." she beamed. Kurt smiled back and they walked to class together.

* * *

Mercedes spent the entire day wondering what Finn would say about her wanting to audition. She hoped that it wasn't a problem because she really did want to be in the band. When her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Kurt her heart stopped. She opened it and read it.

'_Finn said meet him in the auditorium at 3pm.'_

He was going to let her audition. She had spent the entire day making sure she knew all the lyrics to her favorite Grilled Cheesus song. All day long she watched the clock tick the seconds by slowly. When the clock read 2:59 her excitement turned to nervousness and she was starting to reconsider. Did she really think that she had what it took to be the front-woman of a band? The bell rang and Mercedes was stuck to her seat. She willed herself up and headed straight to the auditorium. When she got there Finn was already there. She closed the door quietly as she listened to him sing.

**"You're the voice I hear inside my head."** he crooned. **"The reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you."** Mercedes didn't understand why Finn didn't just sing the lead vocals. His voice was phenomenal. She listened intently as he continued. **"You're the missing piece I need. The song inside of me. I need to find you."** he stopped. Closed his eyes and smoothly sang the last words, **"I got to find you."** She had planned on sneaking back out of the auditorium but she tripped and he spotted her. "Mercedes?" he called from the stage.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." she called back. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Nah, it's ok." You owed me anyway." he said with a sideways smile. "So you ready?"

"Not even remotely." she laughed nervously.

"Just be calm. It's just me and you." he said sweetly. She smiled and climbed the steps to the stage. Meeting him at center stage she was surprised when he jumped down and took a seat in the audience. "Whenever you're ready." he said.

"Ok." she said. She took her bag off and took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and began singing the song slowly. **"I don't know if you'll forgive me, for being so blind to how you felt-"** After another deep breath she continued, **"Don't ask me why I couldn't see it, as that'd take me years to figure out."** Finn smiled as he watched her. She sounded even more amazing than she did that day in the choir room, if that were even possible. Before she began the next verse he decided to help her out on drums. Picking up the tempo, she began to sing along. **"And that's not something I know much about. But there's only one way to find out...yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"** she rocked out to Finn's drumming and just kept singing. **"What I know is that I hurt you, oh...what I know is that I suck. And what I know is that I'm sorry. What I know is I'm a loser. Yeahhh- What I know is that I screwed up...and then I never earned your trust -"** and as the tempo slowed down again, Mercedes turned to face him and she sang directly to him. **"What I know is that everything I touch...just turns to dust."**

Finn was speechless. He had expected her to be good. He had expected her to be really good but she was awesome. He watched her face as a large smile formed on it and threatened to light up the whole room.

"Mercedes." he said walking around the drum set to stand beside her. "Welcome to Grilled Cheesus!" She squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed and returned it.

"Thank you so much, Finn!" she said excitedly. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet." he said.

"Why not?"

"Puck and Mike get final approval." he said.

"Oh." she said sadly.

"But I'm sure that once they hear you, they'll love you." he said with a big reassuring smile.

"I hope so."

"Come to my house tomorrow after school. We have rehearsal every Friday, Saturday and Sunday." he informed her.

"Ok great. Um, I won't be able to make it on Sunday until sometime in the afternoon." she said. "I've gotta go to church."

"Ok, that's cool. I don't get up til late on Sunday's anyway so it works out." he laughed.

"Thanks again Finn." she said sweetly.

"No problem, Mercedes." he said with a wink, causing her to swoon. "Just go home and rest that voice and I'll see tomorrow."

"Ok." she said. They waved goodbye to each other and once she was alone Mercedes did a happy dance all the way to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support of this story. I wasn't sure how it was going to go. This is my first ever Finncedes fic and I just...I don't know. I was nervous. This is the 3rd chapter and I'm going to try my best to have 4 for you soon. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be (I don't see it going past 8 - 10 chapters) but I hope you come along for the ride.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! **

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, places, anything you can find in the real world or That's What You Get by Paramore._**

* * *

The next day, Mercedes was on edge. She really wanted to be in Grilled Cheesus. It was important.

"You ok?" Kurt asked his best friend as he linked his arm into Mercedes'.

"What? I'm fine." she said startled.

"What's going on with you?"

"I have to audition for the rest of the band today at your house and I'm so damn nervous." she admitted.

"Why?" he asked. "It's just Mike and Puck."

"But they hold the decision to let me in or not."

"Their mediocre band is so out of your league."

"They're not mediocre. I like them, Kurt." she said angrily.

"I know you do and I have no idea why. You don't have to do this. I know that you just want to help Finn out so that I'll stop complaining about him moping because his band can't rehearse." he said fixing his hair in the mirror in her locker.

"This isn't about you."

"There are other bands, Diva. You should try being a front-woman for at least a good one." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kurt if you're not going to be..." she started.

"What?"

"I don't know...supportive...I would rather you just not talk to me." she said before she marched off down the hall. The whole day seemed to speed by and Mercedes was stressing. Her fight with Kurt and her audition looming was causing her some serious breathing issues.

* * *

After the final bell she walked to her locker. She opened the door and laid her head against the stack of books inside.

"Mercedes?" she heard a voice behind her say. Her spine stiffened. She knew it was Finn. Taking a very deep breath, she slowly turned to face him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"Cool." he said flashing his boyish smile. "I know this is kinda lame but Kurt ditched me. Something about Blaine needed him for a fabric related accident."

"Ok."

"Can I get a ride?" he blurted out.

"Oh...um...sure." she said snapping her locker door shut. They walked in silence toward the parking lot. Her mind was working a mile a minute. She wasn't sure but it felt like Kurt was trying his best to avoid her; which made her angry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Finn asked as Mercedes unlocked her SUV.

"Yeah. Why?" she said looking him in the eye.

"Because you seem distracted and you are way to pretty to be scowling like that." he said with a crooked smile. Mercedes blushed and climbed in.

"I'm ok. Kurt and I had a fight. I...I don't know. I thought I was over it but..."

"Oh. I get it. You wanna talk about it?" Finn asked. "Kurt sometimes isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"That's sweet, Finn but I don't want to talk about it." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Ok. That's cool." he said. "What about the audition? You wanna talk about that?"

"Sure."

"What song are you gonna sing?" he questioned. "Kurt told me you write lots of originals. I really liked that one I heard that day in the choir room."

"They aren't really ready for public consumption." she said. "I really just write them for me."

"Oh. That's cool." he said flashing that crooked smile again. Mercedes practically melted in her seat. When they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house, Puck and Mike were just getting there. She turned the car off and just sat there. "You coming?"

"Huh? What?" she asked. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." she muttered. Mercedes unbuckled her seat-belt and exited the car. She followed Finn into the garage.

"Hey hot mama. I'm..." the boy with the mohawk began.

"Noah Puckerman." Mercedes finished for him.

"Yeah. I prefer Puck." he said with a sexy smile. She blushed a little at his obvious flirtation.

"I'm Mike." the beautiful Asian boy said with a charming smile. "Do you want us to play for you?"

"Sure."

"What song?" Puck asked sliding his guitar over his shoulder.

"_That's What You Get._" she answered. "I know that Katie helped write that song but I really like it."

"She kind of helped. The song's mine." Finn said from behind the drum set.

"Ok." she said smiling at him.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Finn said snapping his sticks together. Mercedes danced with the mic stand to the opening music before she began to sing.

**"No sir. Well I don't wanna be the blame. Not anymore. It's your turn. So take a seat. We're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide. You have made it harder just to go on. And why, all the possibilities, where I was wrong." **Mercedes sang along with the rock music the boys were playing. She stomped her foot during the rests and took a deep breath and continued. **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. I drowned out all my sense, with the sound of it's beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh." **She sang through the chorus. The boys shared a look as they watched her dance through the mini musical break. Mercedes snatched the microphone from the stand and shook her hair out getting ready for the next verse. **"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel, when you're not here?"** she sang as she turned to face Finn. **"Cause I burned, every bridge I ever built when you were here." ** Mercedes sang as she walked over and put her hand on Puck's shoulder. **"I still try, holding on to silly things. I never learn."** She sang walking over and leaning against Mike. **"Oh why, all the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard."** Mercedes shook her hair out again and began to sing the chorus again. **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. I drowned out all my sense, with the sound of it's beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh." **As the bridge began, Mercedes walked toward Finn. **"Hey make your way, to me, to me. And I'll always be just so...inviting.** She stood beside him and he began to sing along and harmonizing with her. **"If I, ever start to think...straight. This heart will start a riot in me. Let's start. Start, hey!"** She shouted as she made her way back to the mic stand. **"Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?"** She crooned. Puck and Mike dropped out and began to clap as the three boys sang along with Mercedes. **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh." **They gabbed their instruments again and Mercedes continued to sing. **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. Now I can't trust myself with anything but this."** She sang into the microphone. **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."** Mercedes crooned as the boys played the last chords.

"Holy shit." Puck said.

"Is that good?" she asked turning to him.

"That's awesome!" Mike said beaming.

"So is she in?" Finn asked rising from his stool, a big smile etched on his face.

"Hell yeah!" Puck said pushing his guitar on to his back and hugging Mercedes. She felt so overwhelmed. She was in! She was the new front-woman of Grilled Cheesus. Too bad the one person she would want to tell is mad at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of MBFB. I know I said that this story would be at least 8 chapters. Now I'm just not seeing it. I'm thinking it'll be 5, 6 at the most. Just a short like multi-chapter ficlet to satisfy your Finncedes tastebuds. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**TIP: The BOLD words are lyrics, (They are sang.)**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Grilled Cheesus, places, songs you recognize, anything else that can be found in the real world or Our Time is Now by Demi Lovato and friends.(Mitchie Torres and friends)._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Mercedes had been a part of Grilled Cheesus for a few weeks now and they were almost ready for their first gig. They had been practicing hard and Mercedes was grateful for that. It meant it gave her a chance to talk to Kurt. One afternoon during a break she ambushed him in the kitchen.

_"Kurt." she said stepping in front of him as he tried to leave the kitchen without saying a word to her. _

_ "Mercedes." he said looking past her._

_ "Why are you mad?" she asked confused._

_ "You yelled at me." he said looking into her eyes._

_ "You were being unsupportive." she snapped._

_ "I...You...God, I hate when Blaine's right." he said rolling his eyes._

_ "What?"_

_ "He told me that I was being a dick about the whole GC thing and that I wasn't being a very good friend to you." _

_ "He was right."_

_ "I know. I hate that." he laughed. _

_ "Are we cool?"_

_ "Yes. I'm sorry. I missed you." he said wrapping her up in a tight hug._

_ "I missed you too." she said returning his embrace. "We'll catch up later. I've gotta get back to practice." she hugged him again and went back to the garage. _

Mercedes sat in her bedroom, her cellphone in her hand. She touched the screen, illuminating it so that she could see the clock. _'Kurt should be home in about five minutes.'_ she thought to herself as she dialed the Hudson-Hummel house.

"Hello?" Finn answered. Mercedes melted at the sound of his voice.

"Um hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" he asked. _'Go out with me this weekend.'_ ran across her mind but that's not what she said.

"Nothing, is uh, Kurt home?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance at herself.

"Nah, not yet. Do you wanna wait or..."

"I can wait." she said quickly.

"Ok. Cool." he chuckled smoothly. "You ready for the performance this Friday?"

"Not even a little."

"Why not? Kurt said you were a great performer."

"Kurt exaggerates." Mercedes said flatly.

"Look, don't worry. You have an amazing voice and I'm gonna be right there. Right behind you." Finn said nobly. She swooned at the words. "I won't let you suck." he laughed. She laughed too. It was all she could do to keep from crying. She really liked Finn but dating him would be a conflict of interest. _Wouldn't it?_

"Thanks Finn." she smiled. She could hear Kurt in the background and she knew that her brief conversation with the object of her affection was over.

"No problem. Here's Kurt." There was a shuffle before she heard Kurt's voice.

"Hello, Diva."

"Hey Kurt." she said. "How was Blaine?"

"Good, did you call me to find out how Blaine was doing?" he asked. "Because you could have called him yourself."

"No, I was just calling to check in." she said partially lying. She had called to check in...but mostly with Finn. "And, I'm really nervous."

"About what? That showcase on Friday? Don't be." Kurt said. "You're the best and Grilled Cheesus has never sounded so good." he reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're going to be amazing. So stop worrying."

"Alright. Thanks Kurtie." Mercedes said before saying goodbye and ending the call.

* * *

The week sped by and it was Friday before Mercedes knew it. While the boys set up, she did a few vocal exercises. She wore dark wash jeans, a purple zebra print top, a crop denim jacket with leather sleeves and motorcycle boots. The boys dressed accordingly. Dark wash and leather. They looked like a real band. Kurt had given her super tight ringlets and a curled side bang so that by the afternoon she would have voluptuous waves. She stood in front of the mic and waited for Principal Figgins to introduce them.

Her phone vibrated during the wait. She pulled it out and it was a text message from Blaine. She opened it and it contained one word. _Courage._ She smiled at the message but she still felt nervous. She suddenly felt a hand on her back. She looked to the side and spotted Finn right next to her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I wanted to tell you break a leg. You're amazing. Let's rock it." he whispered back, kissing her temple before returning to the drums. The butterflies in Mercedes' stomach were the size of bats but they weren't a result of nerves about the show. It was all about that kiss. She took a deep breath and focused.

"...and that is why we ask that you do not put your chewed gum under the bleachers." they heard Figgins say. Mercedes looked at her band mates. They smiled back at her and gave her the confidence she needed. "Now children. Please put your hands together for our favorite band, Grilled Cheesus." he said finally. The curtain opened and Mercedes was faced with all of her peers looking back at her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath before addressing the crowd.

"I'm Mercedes Jones and this is Grilled Cheesus." she said as the band began to play a pop rocky song. "**We're done, but it's not over. ****We'll start it again, ****a****fter the end of the day." **she sang, Kurt was already clapping along. **"It keeps getting better.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll do it together." **

** "Come on, come on, you know." **the boys sang with her.

** "It's your time to move. It's my time to move." **Mercedes sang.

** "Come on, come on, let go." **they vocalized all together.

** "Leave it all behind. Your past and mine." ** she sang.

"**Gone are the days of summer. We couldn't change it if we tried. Why would be want to? Let's go where we got to. Our paths will cross again in time." ** the band sang in unison. **"It's never the same tomorrow. And tomorrow's never clear. So come on, come on, you know." **they sang.

** "Our time..." **the boys sang.

** "Our time is here." ** she sang alone. Mercedes stomped her foot in the rests before the next verse began. **"We know, but we're not certain. How can we be? How can we see what's ahead?" **she sang shrugging her shoulders at the crowd, who were bobbing thier heads along. **"The world keeps on turning and all we can do, is travel each day to the next." ** she sang as she pulled the mic from the stand and walked toward Puck.

"**Come on, come on, you know."** they all sang together as she leaned against Puck.

** "It's your time to move. It's my time to move."** she sang as she walked across the stage to Mike.

** "Come on, come on, let go." **they sang together again as she leaned against Mike this time.

** "Leave it all behind, your past and mine-."** she sang holding the note pointing at the crowd.

** "Gone are the days of summer. We couldn't change it if we tried. Why would be want to? Let's go where we got to. Our paths will cross again in time. It's never the same tomorrow. And tomorrow's never clear. So come on, come on, you know.'** they sang together.

** "Our time..." **the boys sang.

** "Our time is here." **she sang finishing the second chorus. There was a break and the band played as Mercedes lead the crowd in clapping to the rhythm.

"**Yeah-!" **she belted after the break.

** "Who-oo-oo-oo-oo."** the boys sang.

** "Come on, come on, come on." **she sang.

** "Who-oo-oo-oo-oo." **the boys repeated.

** "Our time is here." **they sang together. The tempo slowed down and Mercedes crooned, **"Gone are the days of summer. ****We couldn't change it if we tried."**

** "If we tried." **the boys repeated.

** "So, come on, come on, come on." **Mercedes sang as the song picked up tempo.

** "Yeah, come on, come on, come on."** the boys sang.

** "So, come on, come on, you know." **Mercedes sang as she put her hands on the mic.

** "Our time..." ** the boys sang.

** "Our time is here." **she sang brightly. **"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."** she sang as her voice quieted with the ending of the song. The crowd erupted. Mercedes couldn't believe it. Finn came up beside her and put his arm around her. Her breath hitched but she was thankful that he didn't notice. Grilled Cheesus bowed to a standing ovation before the curtain closed.

"That was fucking awesome!" Puck said lifting her off her feet. "You're fucking awesome!"

"Thanks!" she beamed.

"No lie, Mercedes." Mike said. "You kicked ass!" She smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much for joining our band." Finn said hugging her tightly. His scent making her dizzy. "You're amazing!"

"Thank you." she said her body buzzing from his touch.

"Diva!" Kurt's voice squealed as he ran toward her as he wrapped her up in a hug. "You were flawless. I'm sorry I doubted Finn."

"What?" she asked as he released her.

"I didn't want you to be in the band because I didn't think they could properly showcase your vocals." Kurt said.

"Oh Kurt. I love you." she said hugging him again. "Uh, Kurt I have something to tell you." she said her eyes on Finn.

"Can you believe how dumb he is?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"Finn, look at him." Mercedes looked across the stage at Finn dumb dancing. She laughed to herself.

"Kurt, he's just being funny." she said. "It's cute."

"He'll never get a girlfriend that way." Kurt said shaking his head.

_ 'He could have me.'_ she thought.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Kurt asked looking into her brown eyes. Her eyes flashed from Kurt to Finn and back to Kurt.

"It's nothing." she lied with a sad smile that Kurt didn't detect. Mercedes went back to the dressing room and jotted down some lyrics that came to her head. The song she had been working so hard on was complete. Now it was time to be brave and share it with the world.


End file.
